


Sweeter Than Sugar

by va1kyr1e



Series: The Domestic Life of an Angel and Her Mad Scientist Girlfriend [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is too good and pure, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Moira needs reading glasses, That's the Entire Plot, They literally just curl up and drink together, its really cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va1kyr1e/pseuds/va1kyr1e
Summary: Angela held her own mug tightly in her hands to keep them warm before she took a sip of her sugary tea, sighing happily before another one of Moira’s complaints brought her out of her relaxation.“Fuck…” Moira cursed under her breath. “These bloody things.”Angela turned her head to see what was wrong and had to restrain herself from laughing. The steam from Moira’s mug had swirreled up around her face and fogged up her reading glasses.





	Sweeter Than Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned on my tumblr last week that I was going to write at least 50 words a day so by now I should be at 300, but no. I"ve written almost 1000 words about Angela and Moira cuddling and drinking tea together

Long fingers tapped impatiently against the arm of the couch Moira was lounging on. “Angela, come back! I’m cold!” She whined.

Angela’s only response was a light huff followed by the sound of a spoon hitting the side of the teacup as the blonde made them both drinks. “You said you wanted tea, Moira. You’ll just have to wait a minute,” she called from the kitchen, glanced down at the cups in her hands, and wondered how in the hell Moira could drink her tea black without gagging.

“It took you long enough,” Moira grumbled when Angela came back into the living room, pulling back the large, thick quilt she’d cocooned herself in so Angela could crawl in and join her.

The younger woman joined her lover without hesitation, grateful that she no longer had to spend another second out in the chilly air of the apartment. She passed Moira her mug of tea before getting comfortable herself.

Angela held her own mug tightly in her hands to keep them warm before she took a sip of her sugary tea, sighing happily before another one of Moira’s complaints brought her out of her relaxation.

“Fuck…” Moira cursed under her breath. “These bloody things.”

Angela turned her head to see what was wrong and had to restrain herself from laughing. The steam from Moira’s mug had swirreled up around her face and fogged up her reading glasses.

Angry Gaelic curses left Moira’s lips as she yanked her glasses off her face and wiped them with her pajama top.

While Moira was preoccupied with cleaning her glasses, Angela let a few silent giggles tumble from her mouth. Her head lowered and her shoulders shook slightly as she continued to laugh, attempting to calm herself down. Angela took a deep breath and raised her head, only to come face to face with Moira who looked very unamused.

“What are you laughing about, Angela?” Moira asked with pursed lips, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Angela was in deep shit now. She smiled nervously in response and shook her head. “Nothing, dear,” she said sweetly and leaned forward, kissing the tip of Moira’s nose.

Moira wrinkled her nose in disgust and rolled her mismatched eyes. She couldn’t be upset for long, though, and bowed her head, kissing Angela before she had the chance to pull away.

Angela responded to the kiss with tender eagerness, grinning against Moira’s lips. Seconds passed like that, and reluctantly, Angela pulled away, choosing to lay her head upon Moira’s shoulder instead, relaxing against her.

Once they were comfortable, Moira reached out and picked up the book that had been discarded when Angela went to make them tea. The paperback was settled between the two of them, each woman holding a side.

The book’s pages were yellowed, worn, and soft against the pads of Angela’s fingers. It, having been one of Angela’s favourite books, had been well loved and equally well used. How could she keep herself from exploring its pages time and time again, really? Cheesy romance novels always seemed to intrigue her no matter how terribly trashy they had a tendency to be.

Angela knew Moira’s tolerance for cheesy romance was far inferior compared to her own and, before long, she’d lose interest. Despite that, though, it was just nice to have Moira at her side, and even nicer just to have Moira out of her lab for a little while. Besides - Angela had read enough horror with Moira, so it was only fair her lover to indulge her interests as well.

Moira turned the page and Angela tucked it under her thumb before they began to read again. They repeated this action for nearly an hour, Moira lazily dragging her mismatched eyes down the page. She sipped her tea every few moments, seemingly trying to keep herself occupied.

Angela drank from her cup as well, enjoying the taste of the sweet tea and how warm it felt sliding down her throat. In no time at all, Angela’s tea was gone and she stretched out to place the empty cup on the coffee table.

Moira set her empty mug on the coffee table a moment later, and with her newly free hand, she started to smoothe and run her fingers through Angela’s locks of greying hair.

That made Angela smile and turn her focus from the book to her lover, nuzzling her nose into Moira’s cheek before pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth which caught Moira’s attention. With Moira’s awareness centered completely on her, Angela kissed her properly, her lips parted slightly.

Angela could taste the bitter tea on Moira’s tongue and knew the other woman could taste the sweetness on her lips in turn. Moira would definitely complain about how sweet she liked her tea or how it would ruin the natural flavour when she pulled back from the kiss.

“I don’t know what’s sweeter, you, or the amount of sugar you insist on putting in your tea,” Moira quipped, a faint smirk making its way onto her face.

“Moira…” Angela sighed heavily and rolled her eyes in response. “You’re terrible.”

“You love me,” Moira replied smugly.

Angela only sighed, staying quiet and relaxing back against Moira so she could continue to read.

Soon enough, the words on the page started to blur together in one incoherent mess and Angela could feel her eyelids growing heavier by the second. A kitten-like yawn escaped her as she allowed herself to sink her weight completely into the taller woman.

Angela debated whether she should fall asleep there or not. Would Moira be able to carry her to bed if she fell asleep? Would Moira just leave her there? Did it even matter? Not in the slightest. She was so warm, so comfortable, and the hand in her hair was soothing. It wouldn’t hurt if she rested for just a little while...

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](https://va1kyr1e.tumblr.com/) Thanks to [mousears](http://mousears.tumblr.com/) for giving me the inspiration for this fic! I also made an aesthetic post for their apartment [here](https://va1kyr1e.tumblr.com/post/172936089439/so-after-the-fic-i-wrote-last-night-i-decided-to) and I think it turned it turned out pretty cute


End file.
